


Captain No More

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “Perhaps it would be best if – if you didn’t call me Captain anymore.”She didn’t understand, not in the slightest. He had been her Captain for so long. She had been his partner and confidante for so long. If he wasn’t her Captain, then what was he to her? What could she possibly be to him?4 times Gideon tries a title for Rip and 1 time it sticks





	Captain No More

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the spur of the moment because kalinara on tumblr theorized that Rip would come back to the Legends, just not as the Captain. Which of course made me wonder, what on earth would she call him? So I wrote it.

  1. “Captain”



“Welcome back, Captain Hunter,” Gideon greeted properly once the man was finally alone in his study. Or what used to be his study before the Legends took over everything.

“It’s good to be back,” Rip shrugged off his suit jacket and examined the room. He frowned as he picked up Sara’s photos and put them back down; they had certainly done some redecorating here. Alas, perhaps he deserved it with being away for so long.

“Are you going to wear your old coat?” Gideon asked eagerly. He had been growing his beard back for a while now, she missed the old duster that completed the ensemble. “Would you like me to fabricate you a new one?”

Rip quirked a smile, “No, that won’t be necessary, Gideon. I’m sure I’ll find the old one eventually. It comes up every now and then.” She didn’t get a chance to respond as Ms. Lance entered the room.

“Getting used to your old digs?” she crossed her arms and watched him.

Rip stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged, “Just, getting my bearings. That’s all.”

Sara nodded, “Well, meeting on the bridge in five. Gideon, can you tell everyone else?”

“Of course, Captain Lance,” Gideon answered brightly. As she made a ship-wide announcement about the meeting, Sara left the room, leaving Rip watching her with a frown on his face.

“Is everything alright, Captain?” Gideon couldn’t help but ask.

The furrow in his brow deepened as he shook his head, “No, no Gideon.” He walked over and leaned against the wall of the study, “But, perhaps it would be best if – if you didn’t call me Captain anymore.”

“I don’t understand,” Gideon focused on his face, trying to find a facial expression that would give away some plan. Some sort of code word for his hidden meaning. She found none.

“Sara is Captain now, not me. I came back to be a part of this team. Not be their Captain,” Rip sighed.

“But you will always be my Captain,” Gideon responded automatically, her voice almost forlorn. She had looked forward to this day, the day her Captain came back to the Waverider. To her. He had given up his responsibilities at the Bureau to come back to the Legends. What else would he be onboard her ship?

“And I appreciate the sentiment,” Rip assured her with a smile as he looked to the console. She activated her avatar for him immediately. “But the fact is, I don’t want to undermine Sara’s authority. Not anymore. I – I need to find my place on this team again. It’s certainly not as their Captain. And I can’t have you calling me that, I don’t want them to get the wrong impression.”

“I see.”

“Don’t be angry with me,” Rip begged.

“I’m not,” Gideon insisted. She was simply processing. “You should join the others on the bridge now. It’s probably for the best.”

“Right,” Rip nodded as he started to walk out, “Thank you for understanding, Gideon.”

But she didn’t understand, not in the slightest. He had been her Captain for so long. She had been his partner and confidante for so long. If he wasn’t her Captain, then what was he to her? What could she possibly be to him?

* * *

 

  1. “Director”



“Director Hunter, Agent Sharpe is awaiting your presence on the bridge,” Gideon announced.

Rip frowned but left Ray and Zari to work on their side project alone and headed to the bridge, where he found his old agent arguing with his best friend.

“You don’t have to say my name like that,” Ava glowered. Behind her Sara was laughing at her.

“Like what?” Gideon answered innocently. Well, as innocently as she could with her sharp tone.

“She doesn’t like you, remember?” Sara teased much to the annoyance of Ava.

“Right then,” Rip cleared his throat, “Is there something you need from me, Agent Sharpe?”

“Yes, Sir,” Ava answered, “We needed to know about the anachronism you dealt with in 2059.”

Rip led them into his study (which he had happily reclaimed from Sara as his) to explain the details of the mission and consequences of their mishaps. He got an update on what the Bureau was up to – just because he didn’t run it anymore, didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in what his agents were doing.

“I believe that’s everything, thank you,” Ava said at the end of the meeting. “I will see you next time. And hopefully your AI will be nicer then,” she glared pointedly at the ceiling.

“I’m always nice,” Gideon argued, “I simply do not appreciate surprises. It would be better if you cleared your meetings with Director Hunter ahead of time.”

“Director Hunter?” Ava raised an eyebrow.

“Well he did create the Bureau,” Gideon defended. Rip couldn’t help but smile at her loyalty.

“Yup, and then he left and rejoined us,” Sara reminded Gideon.

“He’s not the Director anymore and certainly not my boss,” Ava smirked at Rip, “He has no say over what I do.”

“Well in that case you should really get off my ship,” Gideon advised, “I only let you on out of respect for him.”

Ava’s eyes widened as Rip mouthed ‘sorry’ to her. He looked to the ceiling, “Gideon, what did we say about threatening our guests?”

“I shouldn’t be rude,” Gideon repeated petulantly, “Even when they are highly annoying.” It was a rule he had to put in place after one too many complaints about the Legends when they first moved in.

“Right, thank you Ava,” Rip nodded to her. It would probably be best if she left sooner than later. Ava huffed and shot one last look at Sara who grinned at her before opening a time corridor for herself.

“She started it! I don’t see why she has to be so arrogant,” Gideon said.

“Gideon,” Rip warned.

“Couldn’t agree more, Gideon,” Sara laughed, “I’ve been saying it for ages.”

“Yes, and teaching Gideon terrible manners no doubt,” Rip quipped.

“I’m hardly a child, stop treating me like one. I am older than you!” Gideon told him.

“Yes, yes, I know,” Rip rolled his eyes. He sighed as he leaned against the desk, “Look, annoying as you may find her, Ava does have a point. I’m not the Director of the Bureau anymore, I left that position to Eve when I left. It’s probably better if you didn’t call me that anymore.”

There was no response and even Sara frowned at the ceiling. “Gideon?” Rip called again.

“As you wish,” Gideon accepted. Back to the drawing board.

* * *

 

  1. “Sir”



“You should move the rook next, Sir,” Gideon advised.

“Yes, thank you, Gideon,” Rip replied without even looking upwards at the voice.

“Sir?” Zari mocked as she considered her next move in their chess game. It really wasn’t fair that Rip got to use Gideon for help. It probably would have been better if Gideon actually liked Zari a bit more. Honestly, you hack her once and she never lets you forget it.

“I’ve told her to stop, but she hasn’t. I think at this point she’s only doing it to annoy me,” Rip sighed tiredly. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he was fairly certain she was doing it to rub in the fact that it was what Ava had called him. She always held a grudge.

“What, you don’t like being called ‘Sir’?” Zari asked. She looked up from the board at him and found an ill expression on his face.

“It’s just too strange,” Rip shook his head, “It’s always felt wrong to have her call me ‘Sir’. Like I order her around like – like a slave or something.”

“Technically speaking, then I’d be calling you Master,” Gideon responded brightly. Rip went even paler.

“It would make sense,” Zari mused, “I mean you used to be a Time Master, right?”

“Don’t encourage her or she’ll try that next! You are not calling me that, Gideon!” Rip snapped, “I don’t like it. It’s just strange.” He hated thinking about the power he used to hold over her. A part of him was rather glad Gideon had allowed the Legends to take away his override codes. He always got a sick feeling remembering how he had once used them against her and tried to blow up the ship. Even if he wasn’t in the right frame of mind then, he would never forget it. Or really forgive himself.

“If you don’t move your queen then Ms. Tomaz can have you in check within two moves, Sir,” Gideon interrupted his thoughts. Rip glared at the ceiling in response.

“It really bothers you, doesn’t it?” Zari asked as she looked at his face, “And she won’t stop?”

“Sadly, no,” Rip sulked.

“Hey Gideon?” Zari looked up, “You want a memory update? I hear 2082 has some good stuff on the market, I’d be happy to help you out. You know Rip and Jax won’t do it for you.”

“And what would I have to do in return?” Gideon asked dubiously.

“Just stop calling Rip, ‘Sir’. Seriously, he looks constipated every time you say it. And stop helping him win!” Rip spluttered as he looked at her in outrage.

Gideon stayed silent for a few moments before responding, “I suppose that would be acceptable.”

“While I appreciate the bargain, I don’t approve of you giving her illegal upgrades,” Rip glared at Zari.

“They were only illegal for a couple of years. I checked. Besides, you’ve said so yourself, you have no control over what Gideon wants or does,” Zari reminded him, “And she’s the one that actually controls the ship. Maybe you should be the one calling her Mistress. She’s clearly got the upper hand in this relationship.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Gideon bantered lightly.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Rip rolled his eyes, “You are absolutely incorrigible.”

“That’s why you like me.” He was glad to see she hadn’t tacked on a ‘Sir’ to the ending for once.

“Indeed it is, Mistress Gideon,” he returned playfully.

* * *

 

  1. “Mr. Hunter”



“You should be more careful, Mr. Hunter!” Gideon scolded Rip for burning himself. He frowned as he ran his hand under the faucet.

He looked up, “Did I do something to make you angry with me?”

“No, of course not,” Gideon responded easily.

“Are you sure? You know you can just tell me. Whatever it is, I’m sorry and I didn’t mean it,” Rip insisted.

“You haven’t done anything!”

“Well then why are you being like this?” Rip asked.

“Being like what, Mr. Hunter?” Gideon threw his words back at him, her voice cold. Just then Jax and Zari walked in as well.

Jax let out a low whistle, “Man, what did you do to tick off Gideon?”

“I don’t know! She won’t tell me!” Rip made a noise of frustration.

“What makes you think she’s angry with you?” Zari asked.

“She is calling me ‘Mr. Hunter’,” Rip said the name with clear disgust.

“What’s wrong with that? Gideon calls all of us by our last names,” Zari pointed out.

“Precisely my reasoning,” Gideon agreed, “Besides, you were the one that said I wasn’t allowed to call you ‘Sir’ anymore.” Jax mouthed the word ‘Sir’ in confusion as Zari smirked, remembering the topic of the conversation.

“I don’t like being called ‘Mr. Hunter’,” Rip grinded his teeth.

“You said you wanted to be a part of the Legends,” Gideon reminded him.

“I don’t like it!” Rip snapped. Jax reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to calm the man down. Zari looked on in confusion at the two of them.

“I don’t understand,” Gideon confessed. He said he wanted to be an equal to the team, and addressed as such. What else would she have called him?

“Look, Gideon,” Jax tried to reason with the AI, “Maybe you should try a different name.”

“What’s wrong with this one?” Zari asked.

“The last time you called me ‘Mr. Hunter’, I wasn’t exactly myself, Gideon,” Rip explained, “I suppose it brings up some bad memories.” How he had shot Sara, threatened Jax, overrode Gideon. So many terrible things.

“Besides, it is a bit of a downgrade,” Jax pointed out, “I mean you call Nate ‘Mr. Heywood’ when you’re mad at him. Do you really want to put Rip in the same category as him?”

“No, I suppose not,” Gideon admitted, “I am sorry for any distress I may have caused you.” An informal pronoun with no title attached. What was he to her?

“No, Gideon, it’s fine. Thank you for understanding,” Rip replied.

“Always.”

* * *

 

+1

“So, is this a normal thing?” Zari whispered to Ray and Jax.

Ray nodded, “Normally it’s not this bad. They usually hash it out in a few minutes. Or she’ll give him the silent treatment. Gideon hardly ever raises her voice.”

“It’s like watching your parents argue, it’s just weird,” Jax commented with a shake of his head.

“You’d think they care what the Captain has to say,” Sara glared at the scene. The rest of the team apparently had enough sense to step away and give the two their privacy.

“And you don’t have to tell me what to do all the time!” Rip continued yelling at Gideon’s avatar.

“Well clearly someone does, otherwise you will just continue to put your life in danger!” Gideon retorted.

“Hey!” Sara yelled finally deciding to put a stop to all the bickering, “Could you two not have your lovers’ spat some other time?”

“We wouldn’t be having this discussion if Rip weren’t constantly putting himself in danger!” Gideon told her heatedly. Rip huffed at her and crossed his arms in annoyance. Logically, he knew she was right, but it was still annoying.

“Wait,” Ray blinked, “Did you just call him Rip?”

“Yes,” Gideon responded after a long pause, “I did.”

“Since when do you use first names?” Ray demanded, “I’ve been trying to get you to use ‘Ray’ for ages now!”

“Yeah, didn’t you give us some long spiel about how Gideon using our last names was a sign of respect from her?” Jax asked Rip.

“I did,” Rip agreed as he took a seat and looked at Gideon’s avatar, “But it’s hardly the first time she’s called me ‘Rip’.”

“And this doesn’t bother you?” Jax asked. If using a last name was a term of respect, wasn’t using a first name disrespecting him? After all, she dropped Nate’s formal title whenever she was irritated with him. And she refused to call Martin’s younger self anything but his first name ever since he nearly got his older self nearly killed.

“Why would it?” Rip frowned. He looked over at Gideon apologetically, “She only does it because she worries. Besides, sometimes I suppose I need a kick in the arse. And she’s good at getting my attention when she uses my first name.”

“I’m glad you’ve finally realized it, Rip,” Gideon repeated his name. She enjoyed using it, the closeness it gave them as he smiled back at the new title.

“Well that’s not fair,” Ray pouted, “Ray, say Ray. It’s one syllable.”

“Hey! So is Jax!” Jax glowered at Ray. Zari and Sara shared a look as they watched the two squabble as Rip looked on fondly.

“Yeah, but Ray starts with an R, just like Rip. It shouldn’t be that far of a stretch for her,” Ray explained.

“You know I can hear you and have more intellectual capacity than all of you combined, right?” Gideon questioned, the annoyance clear in her voice, “Stop treating me like a new born baby.”

“You can try as hard as you want, but she’s not going to call you by your first names,” Rip told them easily.

“Well how come you get it?” Jax whined.

“Because I’m special to her,” Rip reminded them.

“Hey, you said you didn’t want to be Captain anymore!”

“And I don’t,” Rip reassured them, especially Sara. His voice was affectionate as he spoke, “But it’s not a term of respect from Gideon. It’s one of love. And she loves me most.”

There were no words of confirmation from Gideon, but no one could deny the truth in the statement. It’s what he was to her, and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wondering how many references I can make to Gideon being in love with Rip in all my fics...


End file.
